


Rolypoly

by Poker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a little headcanon, Clubs doesn't help, Droog and Hearts argue a lot, Naptime, Spades Slick is a insomniac, kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's based off a headcanon of mind that Carapacians roll up into hard balls when they are stressed or tired. Itchy finds a hard black ball while doing his job after a Midnight Crew attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolypoly

Itchy had found something suspicious in a Felt Mansion.

The Midnight Crew had just attacked once again and Clubs Deuce's explosions had taken out most of the rooms. Crowbar had finally gotten irritated and ordered Itchy to go through the rooms to log what was destroyed. Tucked in the corner of a sitting room was a shiny fairly large black ball. It was hard when Itchy tapped it, not seeming like it was rubbery. Did the Midnight Crew live it behind?

Itchy picked it up and turned it over. Nothing. Just a smooth black ball though it did have some ridges on one side. It was just a little smaller than a beach ball. What was he supposed to do with this? He guessed he could give it to Crowbar. If it was a bomb, well they could afford to lose such a tight ass member. He zipped back toward the office well Crowbar and a few others were hanging out.

Crowbar was looking over a map with Quarters when Itchy zipped in. Only Doze was there with them, sitting sleepily in the corner. Crowbar looked at him, exasperated. "What did you find now?" Crowbar said. Itchy smirked. He had been finding plenty of excuses to bring random junk to Crowbar.

"Something weird. Think Midnight Crew might've left it." Itchy said dumping the black ball on Crowbar's map. Quarters prodded at the ball with the muzzle of the gun. Nothing. It seemed like a perfectly innocent ball, albeit that they had never had such a thing in their house. Crowbar retrieved his crowbar and whacked at the ball. It rocked slightly till it resettled, no damages shown.

"Is it Snowman's?" Quarters asked. Itchy scratched his chin. It might be hers, she was also black. Who knows what she had brought along when she joined them. He grabbed the ball and zipped away with. Crowbar huffed and went back to examining the map for their next heist. Gotta stay on top of the game.

Snowman was smoking a cigarette in the Dining Room when Itchy found her. "Hey Snowman! This yours?" Itchy said dumping the ball on the table. He rubbed his arms which were starting to ache slightly. The ball was kind of heavy. Snowman glanced up and smirked. She got up gracefully and poked at the ball for a few seconds, almost seeming to hold back laughter.

"No, it is not." Snowman said, sitting back down. Itchy rolled his eyes and zipped away with the ball. After he left, Snowman blew out a puff of smoke lazily.

"Of all the places.." She said. Snowman teleported away and then started to girlishly giggle. She never thought she'd see that.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Well than, if no one knew who's it was, then Itchy was going to keep. It was kind of pretty in a shiny way. Itchy walked back to his room (the bedrooms had been safe luckily) and saw Fin and Trace loitering in the hallway. Those two were kind of creepy in a 'I know where you have been and where you will be' way. Course they couldn't catch Itchy. He was just too fast to mess with.

"Wotcha got there." Trace said, seeing the black ball Itchy was carrying. Itchy sidestepped around him with a hiss. This thing was his! He found it first so of course he would give it to them.

"None of you business, Pointy." Itchy said. Trace snarled but Itchy sprinted away, dodging a grab by Fin. He kept running until he smacked straight into Crowbar as he walked down the hallway. They both hit the floor and Itchy dropped the ball which rolled to the wall. Crowbar glared at Itchy. How many times had he told Itchy not to run in the hallways! At least, when the Midnight Crew weren't here.

"Let me guess. Not Snowman's." Crowbar said when he saw the ball. Itchy wouldn't keep a object of Snowman's. It was usually a death wish. "Hand it over." He commanded, holding out a hand. Itchy grumbled as he gave it to Crowbar before sprinting away. Crowbar was not allowing Itchy to keep a strange object that could possibly be a way to kill them all. Knowing Itchy, he would set it off just to see what happened.

Crowbar carried the ball to his office. Doze was still dozing in the corner when he set the ball on his desk and sat down. He worked on various things until he heard a quiet clicking sound. The ball had started to rock back and forth on its own. Crowbar pulled out his crowbar and regarded it suspiciously as the thing moved. It rolled off his desk, smacking the floor.

"Ow." Crowbar growled. He knew that voice. He stepped around the desk, ready to beat someone's head in. Sprawled on the floor was Spades Slick. But he looked slight different to at least Crowbar.

Slick wasn't jumping up to stab Crowbar as if this had been a plan to infiltrate their base. Actually he looked quite exhausted and as if he didn't know quite where he was. Slick looked up at Crowbar, blinking blearily. "Oh damn. Didn't mean to take a nap here." Slick said, yawning halfway through his sentence. Crowbar lowered his crowbar slightly as Slick shakily stood. He didn't really seem like a threat.

"Why are you here?" Crowbar growled. Slick was looking out the window and jerked back as if he had forgotten where he was. Crowbar noticed that slick was acting as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Must've fallen asleep during the attack. Crazy over at our base, haven't gotten a wink in two weeks." Slick said. He pushed up the window and swung up onto the windowsill. Crowbar remembered the ball had been hard but Carapacians had very hard shells. Slick must've of rolled into a ball when he slept, looking like a hard black ball. Crowbar sat at his desk.

"Night." Crowbar said. For some reason, he felt like this was going to happen a few more times. Slick jumped out of the window and started to make his way home. At least he had been able to catch a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> The shell protects the outside and keeps the soft body inside. I think it is kind of cute.


End file.
